


Operation Paintball

by ltfoxyee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee





	Operation Paintball

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Operation Paintball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886711) by [ltfoxyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee), [theosymphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany)



“Captain Bearfield！”Jill Valentine那天忽然出现在BSAA的训练营里，让Chris吃了一惊。  
“Hey Jill，你怎么来了，”Chris跟她来到了训练场边上，“来视察训练吗？”  
“不，我是来找你的，”Jill摇了摇头，“你……呃……现在有没有在约会什么人？”  
“怎么，你对我有兴趣吗？”Chris调侃地问着。  
“不好意思，让你失望了，”Jill笑着举起手朝Chris炫耀着她无名指上的戒指，“我是觉得我们太久没有一起吃饭了，不知道你现在还有没有时间和我周末出来吃个午餐？”  
“当然，”Chris耸了耸肩，“我们的确很久没吃过饭了。”  
“那到时见，”Jill看了他一阵子，“到时候穿好看一点，”说着，便朝着总部办公楼走了过去。  
“Nivans，Rose，”Jill回去的时候，和Alpha小队的队员一一点头打着招呼，“Walker。”  
“刚才Valentine长官是在叫captain出去吃午饭吗？”Marco Rose好奇地问着，“他们好像挺熟的啊。”  
“Yeah，Valentine长官以前还是外勤特工的时候和captain搭档了很久了，”Andy Walker凑了上来，他不怀好意地捅了一下Piers，“不过别担心，她已经订婚了。”  
“……”Piers瞪了他一眼，“我有什么好担心的，”他跟着队友一起朝着宿舍的方向走了过去，临行之前回头看了一眼还在训练场训话的Chris。  
****  
周末上午，Chris如约来到Jill告诉他的意大利餐厅，对方已经坐在靠窗的位置上等着他了。Jill冲他挥了挥手，“Chris！”  
“Hi，Jill，”他坐在了Jill对面的位置上，“你来的真早啊。”  
“你怎么穿成这样出来吃午饭，”Jill皱着眉头打量了一下他，“我不是和你说了穿好看一点吗？”  
“这不是挺好的吗？”Chris低头看了看自己的牛仔裤和t恤，“我本来就没什么休闲服。”  
“唉，好吧，”Jill叹了口气，“Chris，我有件事情要向你坦白……”她将双手放在了桌上，尽量做出一副无辜的表情，“其实我叫你出来是想介绍个人给你认识，你单身太久了我和Claire都有点担心，她马上就会过来了。”  
“啥？介绍个人？”Jill的话让他一下子没有反应过来，“等等？Claire也参与了？你说她马上就会过来了是现在的意思吗？”  
“她叫Elaine，是个外科医生，她人很好的，我觉得你们会挺合得来的，”Jill冲他打了个飞眼，“哦，她来了，”她兴奋地朝站在餐厅门口的黑发女人挥着手，“Elaine！这里！”  
Chris尴尬地转过头看着来到自己面前的陌生女性，她看起来和Jill年纪相仿，个子高挑，衣着简约而得体，眉宇间透着一股干练的气息。  
“Elaine，这是Chris，Chris，这是Elaine，”Jill站了起来，“我已经给你们点了吃的，我还有事先走了。”临走之前Jill冲着Chris打了个口型，对她好点。  
“Well……”Elaine是先开口的那一位，“这还真有点尬尴，我不知道Jill会这样‘伏击’我们。”  
“我也是刚刚才知道的，”Chris朝她挤出了一个笑容，“既然她都已经点了菜了，我们恭谨不如从命吧。”  
“也好，”Elaine大方地说着，“Chris，你是怎么认识Jill的？”  
“她是我的老搭档了，”Chris回忆起过去的日子，“在BSAA之前我们就认识了。”  
“她对自己参加外勤的事情总是不怎么提起来，”Elaine侧着头看着Chris，显然她对Jill这次的伏击并不反感，“不如和我说一说你出外勤的事情吧，我想你一定经历了不少惊险的事情吧。”  
“外勤并不像你们想象的一直都那么有意思，不过有的事情的确比电影还精彩……”回忆起过去的事情，Chris终于放松了一些，虽然有一部分的记忆他根本不愿意想起来，值得回味的往事也不是没有。  
那个周末对他来说并不赖，他们吃过午饭之后，又在周围的街区漫无目的地闲逛了一阵才道别。Elaine主动和他交换了电话号码，她委婉地告诉了Chris她下周不上夜班的时间表，“有空联系，”她做了一个打电话的手势，回到了自己的车里。  
****  
“Chris Redfield，”Jill的身影出现在了他的办公室门口，她双手抱肩，靠在门框上，看起来并不怎么高兴，“你和我有事情要搞清楚。”  
“Jill，如果是公文的话，我刚刚已经邮寄给你了，”Chris放下手中的文件，不解地看着Jill关上了他办公室的门，“你怎么看起来这么生气？”  
“为什么你没有给Elaine打电话？人家等了你好几天了，”Jill坐到Chris的写字台上，居高临下地看着他，“你对她哪里不满意了？”  
“我……”Chris捏着鼻梁，“她是挺不错的，我只是……”他叹了口气，“总之她不是我喜欢的类型。”  
“你根本没有喜欢的类型，”Jill眯起眼睛狐疑地盯着他。  
“我现在有了还不行吗？”Chris扭过头避开了Jill的眼神，她对Chris的了解总让他在这种时候感到无路可逃。  
“是——吗——？”她拖长了声音，怀疑地问着，“那你的类型是什么，我再去给你找一个。”  
“棕色短发，榛子色的眼睛，嘴唇饱满，身材修长……视力特别好，”Chris顿了一下，“那样的类型。”  
“……视力特别好？怎么你描述得这么具体啊，”Jill扬起了一根眉毛，饶有兴趣地看着Chris变得越来越坐立不安，“你到底在说谁？”  
“没……没说谁……”Chris喝了一大口咖啡，“我只是注重细节而已。”  
“少来劲了，你还注重细节呢，你那些文书如果不是Piers帮你……”这时候Jill终于把他的描述对上了号，“我！的！天！”她忍不住感叹了一声，“你难道一直都……”  
“当然不是了！”Chris见Jill已经猜出了个大概，便不再费力气否认了，“我从来没想过我会对另一个男人感兴趣……直到我认识了Piers。Jill……”Chris摊开了双手，摇了摇头。  
“你在脸红吗？Bearfield？”Jill忍不住被Chris的窘相逗乐了，“那你觉得他对你有什么感觉吗？”  
“我不知道……我都不知道他有没有可能喜欢男人——即使有这个可能，我还是他的上级呢，而且，”Chris抿起了嘴唇，“我对他来说……太老了吧。”  
“Awww，”Jill坏笑着调侃着他，“你还没有老成那样吧，而且我觉得你们两个在一起的话还挺可爱的。”  
“……”Chris无奈地看了她一眼。  
“Chris，你知道这些事情都有个很简单的解决方法，”Jill拉了一张椅子坐在了Chris身边，“你直接问他不就好了？”  
“哪有你说的那么容易，”Chris长长地叹了口气，“万一事情被搞尴尬了怎么办？”  
“Well，万一的话……我可以把他调到Bravo小队去当队长，”Jill一本正经地建议着。  
“NO，”Chris像电打了一般回绝了她。  
“哈哈哈，”Jill轻轻推了一下Chris的脑袋，“你可真好骗。我该走了，”她站了起来，“说真的，你要是再不做点什么我就不客气了。”  
“你已经订婚了，”Chris面无表情地看着她。  
“走着瞧，”她狡猾地笑了一下，欣然离开了办公室。  
Chris感到再多的咖啡也没法止住他的头疼，Jill的那种微笑从来都只是意味着……他有麻烦了。  
****  
“Walker，”Jill Valentine在休息室里找到了Andy Walker，他正在用手里的平板电脑看着什么。  
“Yes, madam！”Andy立刻放下了手里的板子，站起来向她敬了个礼。  
“坐吧，”Jill点了点头，坐在了Andy身边，“我听说Alpha小队里的事情你知道的最多？”  
“呃……长官，据我所知小队里面没有人从事违规的活动，”Andy紧张地回答着，“请问您想要知道些什么。”  
“放松点，我只是想问一些私人的事情，”Jill压低了声音，“关于Piers Nivans的。”  
“Piers？”Andy眨了眨眼，Jill对Piers的兴趣让他一下掉到了云里雾里。  
“他有女朋友吗？”她顿了一下，“或者男朋友？”  
“呃……都没有？”Andy小心翼翼地说，“madam，你不是……订婚了吗？”  
“That's your first warning, soldier,”Jill眯起眼盯了他一会儿，让Andy变得坐如针毡，“说回Piers吧，他有感兴趣的对象吗？”  
“……”Andy沉吟了一阵子，“madam，有些事情也许我不该告诉你，不过这么说吧，他自从来到BSAA之后就一直都非常仰慕一位BSAA的长官，但是碍于他们的阶级和……性别，Piers一直都没有任何表示。”  
“真有趣，”Jill意味深长地看了Andy一眼，“事实上，某位BSAA的长官也一直都对Piers心存好感，但是介于他长官的身份还有……性别，他也一直都没有表示，有证据显示，他可能一直都不会有表示了。”  
“你建议我们应该怎么处理这个情况？长官。”Andy表情严肃地看着Jill，仿佛他们在讨论的是一项绝密的军事行动。  
“我认为我们必须采取一些干预行动了，”Jill也用同样严肃地表情回复着他，“鉴于你对他们的了解，此刻你有什么专业的建议吗？”  
“我在想……”Andy翘起了嘴角，“paintball。”  
“Paintball?……OK，Operation paintball就交给你全权处理了，”Jill和他握了一下手，“等着你的好消息。”  
“Yes, madam!”Andy用力点了点头，“绝对不辜负你的期待。”  
****  
周末的早上，Piers和Chris站在彩弹球场外面面相觑，在Andy的建议下，Alpha小队约好了今天来一场彩弹球比赛，结果已经过了二十分钟了，依然没有其他人出现。  
“Piers speaking，”他的手机响了起来，“Andy，你去哪里了？我和队长等你们很久了！”他看了一眼Chris，对方也在接听着什么人的电话，“没错，现在就我们两个……什么？你不来了吗？整个彩弹球比赛都是你提议的啊！……好吧。”Piers叹了口气，挂掉了电话。他走到Chris身边，“Andy和Marco都来不了了，”他撇了下嘴，“他说Marco把恶性感冒传染给他了。”  
“Carl也刚刚打电话说家里忽然有急事不能来了，”Chris皱了皱眉，他低头看了一下手机，上面显示着好几条未读信息，“呃……看起来其他人都有事不来了，Finn说他奶奶去世了……”Chris摇了摇头，“这孩子真该学学怎么撒谎更加令人信服。”  
“Looks like it's just the two of us now，”Piers把手机塞回了口袋里，他看着Chris，一时不知道该说些什么好。  
“是啊……两个人玩不了彩弹球的吧，”Chris挠了挠他的后脑勺，“如果你想回去的话，我可以送你回去。”  
“没……没事，我是说我今天没有其他的安排，”Piers语无伦次地说着，“除非你想回去……”  
“不，”Chris忙不迭地说着，“我也没有其他的安排，那个……”他低头盯着自己的靴子，“基地离这里开车也要一个小时，既然我们都来了，呃……你想到处走走吗？”  
“好啊，”Piers四下张望了一下，忽然和Chris的独处让他的神经变得无比紧张，几乎不敢正眼看队长，“看起来周围可以去的地方还不少，”彩弹球场只是众多游乐设施中的一个，他的目光落在了不远处的赛车场上，“hey captain，你想赛一场吗？”他终于转过头看着Chris，指了指身后红白相间的赛车场。  
“Best driver in BSAA eh?”Chris笑了一下，“好呀，我接受你的挑战。”  
赛道上三局两胜很快让他们决出了高下，Chris只赢了第一场，其他两场都被Piers以半个车身的优势拿下。他得意地朝Chris笑了一下，露出了一排整齐的牙齿，“名不虚传吧。”  
“的确，”Piers自鸣得意的样子只会让Chris觉得他更加的可爱，之前萦绕在他们之间那种尴尬的微妙气氛也终于被化解了，“那我提议我们比试一下射击吧，你觉得你有胜算吗？”  
“Captain，你这话说得太自大了吧，”Piers跟着他来到嘉年华的射击游戏摊前，“等我把那只熊赢回来你再说也不迟。”  
“如果我先拿到的话，”Chris举起了气枪，他看了一眼一等奖的那只大泰迪熊，“我就把Mr. Bearfield送给你怎么样。”  
Piers听到这句话脸一下子热了起来，本来已经瞄好的准星却忽然射偏了，让他首发就处在了劣势。Chris不紧不慢地将他面前的小鸭子标靶一个个打倒，比Piers先一步拿下了Mr. Bearfield。Piers最终拿到了二等奖的一只粉红色大兔子。“Captain，我不能在宿舍里放两只这么大的毛绒玩具……”Piers一左一右地搂着兔子和Mr. Bearfield，此刻，周围的小朋友都在羡慕不已地看着Piers手里的玩具，让他的脸更加不自觉地红了起来。  
“那真的太可惜了，”Chris摸了摸Mr. Bearfield的头，“也许那边的女童军会给他们找到个不错的家，你要过去问问吗，Piers？”  
“Yes, sir!”Piers如释重负地跑向了那个卖女童军曲奇的小摊位，等他回来的时候，Chris的手里多出了两个蛋筒冰淇淋，“冰淇淋？Captain？”Piers略带踌躇地接过了Chris递过来的冰淇淋。  
“偶尔也要纵容一下嘛，”Chris说着，已经开始享用起了手中的甜品。他的舌头从冰淇淋的底部向上舔过，将顶端丝滑的雪糕含在了嘴里，几滴融化的冰淇淋滴在了他的手指上，他赶紧挨个吸吮起了自己的手指。Piers不堪地扭过头去，队长吃冰淇淋的样子让他浮想联翩，他也赶紧吃了几大口降降温。  
那天他们在游乐场里流连的时间比预期的要长了很多，吃过晚餐之后他们才磨磨蹭蹭地启程回总部，Piers坐在Chris吉普车的副驾位上，看着城市的灯火离他们越来越远，他们的彩弹枪还放在后座没有被动过，今天却过得远远超乎他的预料。他看了一眼正在开车的Chris，昏暗的光线让他看不清对方的表情，Chris总是这样让他揣摩不透，他们仿佛一直在黑暗中和对方跳舞一般，默契地一进一退，却始终无法找到亮光。  
Chris把车停在了他公寓门口的停车位上，Piers的宿舍离那里还有一些距离。他们两个站在路灯下，先前那微妙的气氛又一次出现了，“呃，我想你不需要我送你回宿舍吧，”Chris半开玩笑地说，“虽然我听说约会之后不把对方送回家不礼貌。”  
“哈哈，”Piers干笑了两声，的确，他们今天的感觉实在是太像约会了，“captain……你觉得Andy他们是故意不出现的吗？”  
“很难说……”Chris沉默了一下，接着他故作轻松地说，“不过结果倒是不坏，我今天过得挺开心的。”  
“我也是，captain，”Piers看了一眼Chris，又快速低下了头去，“我……呃……我该走了……”他说着，向后退了一小步。  
“……”Chris欲言又止地看了看Piers，“当然，晚安……”他勉强扯起了嘴角，朝Piers挥了下手。  
Piers恋恋不舍地转了过身，朝着他宿舍的方向慢慢走了过去。他叹了口气，这样挺好的，他想，尽力把油然而生的失落感压在心底。“Piers，”Chris急促的脚步声从身后传来，他闻声扭过头的时候，对方灼热的嘴唇已经吻住了他的双唇。Piers手忙脚乱地摸索着，最终停在了队长布满胡渣的下颚上，他的手指贪婪地摩挲着对方略显粗糙的皮肤，嘴唇也热烈地回应着对方。突如其来的喜悦让他感到浑身都在微微地颤抖，只有在Piers的幻想里才会出现的场景现在竟然成真了，“唔……”他不自觉地呻吟着，感到Chris正在一点点把他朝他家门口的方向推着，直到他的后背顶在了门上。  
“你想……”  
“Yes，”Chris话音未落，Piers就先回答了他。  
“我还没问呢，”他低笑了几声，再次吻上了他。  
“现在这个时候你无论问什么我都会说yes，”Piers的手按在Chris的脖子上，另一只手环住了他的腰。  
“Good，”Chris的手在他的衣服口袋里摸索着钥匙，嘴唇依旧没有停止对Piers的索求。  
他们走进屋之后，根本无暇顾及房里的家具，一路跌跌撞撞不知道打翻了多少东西在地上，“Piers，”快到卧室门口的时候，Chris忽然停了下来，他看着Piers，表情一下子严肃了起来，“你知道我不是只想和你鬼混的。”  
“我也希望是这样，”Piers笑了一下，又一次迎上了Chris的唇。Chris搂着他的腰，将两个人一同甩到了床上。  
“Captain，唔……你以前有没有……”Piers踢掉自己的鞋子，解开了Chris的皮带。  
“没有，”Chris知道他想问的是什么，事实上，现在他虽然欲火中烧，对接下来该怎么做也只是一知半解。  
“看起来我们两个都有很多要学的，”Piers骑坐在Chris身上，脱掉了自己的t恤。  
“Hmmm，”Chris的目光露骨地流连在对方赤裸的上身，他的双手伸进了Piers的牛仔裤里，揉捏着他结实的臀瓣，指尖时不时会滑过对方隐秘的穴口。Piers俯身继续着他们唇舌的缠绵，身体不由自主地律动着，他们的性器隔着牛仔裤迅速地膨胀了起来，很快，隔着布料的律动已经无法给予他们足够的摩擦，Piers从他身上翻下来，迅速脱掉了剩余的衣物，将分身从紧绷的内裤中解放了出来。  
“啊，”然而当他看到Chris勃起的阳具之时，禁不住低呼了一声。  
“怎么了，哪里不对劲吗？”Chris把多余的衣物都从床上踢了下去，他用手肘撑起了上身，看着Piers正在盯着自己的分身发呆。  
“Captain…you're...you're HUGE,”Piers好不容易把目光从对方腰间的庞然大物上挪开，有那么一个时刻，他还怀疑了一下那种尺寸自己有没有接纳的可能。像是看出了他表情中的犹豫，Chris一伸手把他拉倒在自己身上，“Hey，你要是没准备好的话我们改天再试也可以，”他抚摸着Piers的背肌，“我们已经等了那么久了，不差这一两天。”  
“就是因为等得太久了才不想再浪费时间了啊，”Piers抗议着，“我不想停下来，现在就想和你合二为一。”  
“谁说过要停下来了，”Chris玩味地注视着Piers表情的变化，“不是还有另一种方式嘛。”  
“Captain，真的可以吗？”Piers显然是十分喜出望外，脸颊上的红晕变得更深了。  
“至于那么惊讶吗？”Chris宠溺地笑了几声，拇指滑过他的颧骨，“润滑剂在床头柜里。”  
“Yes sir!”Piers立刻翻身走到了那个床头柜边上，柜子里面零星放着一些应急的药品，他在角落里发现了Chris的润滑剂，“gotcha.”  
凉飕飕的液体顺着他的指尖流到Chris的穴口，他并没有急着侵入，而是沿着洞口的皱褶来回按压着，等那圈肌肉放松了下来之后，他才慢慢推进了一根手指。“嗯……”Chris闷哼了一声，腰也忍不住挺了一下。  
“Captain？”Piers的指头缓慢地进出着他的后穴，旋转着向四周扩展着方向，“你觉得怎么样？”  
“嗯……”Chris用一只手慢慢地套动着自己的分身，“感觉……不太一样。”  
“是吗，”Piers单手撑着身子，面对面地俯视着Chris，“不太一样是好，还是不好？”他邪笑了一下，又添了一根手指，Piers低下头，再次吻住Chris的双唇。他来回摸索着湿滑的肉壁，寻找着那一块聚集着敏感的神经源的凸起，虽然Piers正在以无以伦比的耐心扩张着队长的后穴，此刻他自己的阳具已经开始不断地溢着淫液，仿佛稍加刺激就会射出去一般。  
“Piers，”他按下了Piers的腰，“我又不是玻璃做的，keep going。”  
“Captain，”他撤出了陷在后穴的手指，将分身顶在了对方一开一合的洞口，“oh god...”随着他的挺进，Chris体内的热量将他的分身一点点的吞没，那种贯穿脊髓的快感让他感到自己的灵魂都在随之颤抖，“cap……captain，”他在Chris耳边低呼着，律动起了腰身。  
“Piers……”他的双腿夹在Piers的腰上，随着分身的出入，敏感的肉壁也在不停地收缩着，那种异物入侵的感觉对他来说虽然陌生，却并不难受，尤其是当对方分身的前端略过那簇敏感的神经的时候，连他也会忍不住呻吟出来。  
“Captain，you're so...good...”他时不时地需要短暂地停下来一会儿，迅速积攒在小腹的热量让他现在随时都有可能爆发，让他不得不停下来降降温。  
“Piers，stop holding it back，”Chris低笑了一声，他扣住了Piers的臀瓣，带领着他律动起来。  
“Captain，captain……”Piers的节奏开始变得急促起来，一下下猛烈地撞击着Chris的后穴，“我……啊哈……”结实的臀瓣猛地收缩了几下，紧接着，他便瘫倒在了Chris身上，刻意推迟的高潮袭来之时比平日更加剧烈，让他看到了一阵五光十色的幻觉。  
“对不起，”Piers回过神之后，期期艾艾地道着歉，他趴在Chris身上不好意思地扭过脸去。  
他揉乱了Piers的头发，扶着他的下巴将他的脸掰了过来，“你撅嘴的样子也挺可爱的呀，要不然今天就到这里吧。”  
Piers皱着眉头看了他一眼，慢慢朝他下身滑了下去，“The ace of Alpha team always finishes his job，”他说着，含住了对方分身的前端。  
“嗯……”Chris的手掌插进了Piers的头发里，虽然Piers缺少这方面的经验，他的热情完全可以弥补技巧上的不足，他闭着眼睛，口腔里发出低沉地哼声，让Chris的分身也随之轻轻地震动着。Piers的舌头在他的顶端来回旋转着，而双手则握住了无法吞没的柱体部分，随着吞吐上下运动起来。“Piers……”他撑起身低头看着Piers，而对方也适时地抬起眼和他的目光相遇了，Piers的眼里带着一种原始的饥饿感，一种不加掩饰的欲望。“唔，”他的嘴角轻轻翘起来了一些，将那火热的凶器尽力吞到喉咙深处，又撤回到嘴边，贪婪地吸吮着分身肿胀的前端，品尝着Chris铃口溢出的体液。“Piers，哦……”他稍微用力按了按Piers的头，示意他加快运动的速度，“我快要射了。”  
Piers跟着他手掌的力度加快了自己的速度，他的舌头也来回不断地舔舐着顶端敏感的皱褶，很快，Piers就感到口中的阳具颤抖了几下，几股温暖的体液喷溅到了他的口中。Piers抬起头，舔了舔嘴唇，将口中乳白色的液体咽了下去。“唔……”Chris再次把Piers搂进怀里，嘴唇贴住了对方的唇瓣，他的口中还残留着自己精液的味道，Chris却丝毫不在意，“你知道我现在在想什么吗？”他用鼻尖来回摩擦着Piers潮湿的发根。  
“嗯……”Piers把手臂搭在Chris的腰上，“花生酱三文治？”  
“哈，”Chris的脸向下挪了一些，轻吻着他的耳垂，“我在想明天早上吃过早餐之后，我们要好好‘叙叙旧’。”  
“Hmm……”Piers慵懒地笑了笑，“我同意。”  
“你还想要花生酱三文治吗？”Chris坐了起来，“我去给你弄一个。”  
“Thanks, captain,”他注视着Chris健壮的背景，觉得自己依然身处梦境。  
****  
“Walker，”Jill在某个训练的间隙趁他不注意地时候出现在了Andy身边，“how's operation paintball?”  
“Madam，”Andy恭敬地和他打了个招呼，“operation paintball进展顺利，我觉得我们已经可以停止干预行动了。”  
“很好，”Jill满意地点了点头，“job well done, soldier,”她不动声色地朝Andy伸出拳头，对方也效仿着她的样子，看似不经意地和她碰了一下拳头。  
他们两个注视着训练场，在那里Chris和Piers正在向新兵示范着枪械的用法，在士兵们练习之际，Chris在耳边低语了些什么，狙击手立刻低下头想要掩盖住自己脸上的微笑。  
“Mission completed,”Jill在她的手机上打出了这么一行字。  
收件人：Claire


End file.
